This protocol is designed to examine the discriminative stimulus effects of nicotine in male and female subjects using a measured-dose nasal spray method of nicotine administration. It is proposed that humans can discriminate among nicotine doses, that this effect is due to the effect of nicotine on the CNS. The underlying hypothesis is that this discrimination is related to nicotine self-administration in subjects who smoke cigarettes.